


Together

by BrokenBookAddict



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Caitlin x Harry, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Grodd - Freeform, Heartache, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Light Angst, Loss of spouses, Love, One Shot, Romance, SnowHarry, Snowells, Team as Family, Workplace Relationship, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:17:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenBookAddict/pseuds/BrokenBookAddict
Summary: With the fight they face against Zoom, the best thing they can do is stick together.





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the flash. I do own any errors.

Caitlin flicks off the light switch before exiting the kitchen. Heading back down the hall towards the elevator, she takes solace in the silence that has descended over the lab. At night, the building to some could become an uncomfortable place if unfamiliar, with the halls dimly lit and as you walk by room after room is shrouded in darkness. Then there's the silence, which is eerily so but after years of working here, you become accustom to the atmosphere that falls once the team has taken their leave. Like tonight, the members of team Flash have all scattered; Cisco is off on a date with some woman he'd met at Jitters, the new barista if Caitlin remembers correctly. Joe and Iris have headed back to their respective workplaces to actually get some work done and Barry has left with his dad, spending a little extra time with him before he left town again. And the last and newest member of the team, Harry, well she isn't entirely sure where the man is having not seen him since earlier when they had gotten back from sending Grodd away and after saying goodbye to Henry.

Stepping into the elevator when the doors open, she reaches over to press the number required to take her back to the floor she wants. Leaning against the wall of the elevator, she cradles her hands around her mug of herbal tea, her eyes watch as the numbers above the doors descend as they pass by each floor. Letting out a sigh, her thoughts once more turn to the man that seems to be an ever present topic in her mind as of late, Harry.

Pushing herself away from the wall with far more energy than she feels, she steps out of the elevator when it reaches her intended destination. 

For the last few weeks, Harry seems to be a premenant fixture in her thoughts and Caitlin knows the reason behind it. Her feelings regarding the man have changed into something far more greater than even she herself was expecting. Yet, it hadn't aways been the case because from the very first moment she'd met him, this man wandering into the cortex behind Barry, dressed in all back with a gun slung over one shoulder with introductions being made, the first emotions she'd felt was unease, caution and distrust. It had felt like a warning alarm going of in her head as she stared across the room at this man who'd Barry had introduced as Harrison Wells from earth two. Wariness had been a closely follwed emotion and of course, they had the perfect right to be. Because the name given matched the face and yet it also matched that of a man they'd known. Here stood before them the doppleganger (sort of) to a man: their boss, mentor and friend... someone this team had loved and cared for. Somebody who had betrayed and broken each of them in their own way.

It hadn't been easy, far from it and she'd done the only thing at the time she could think of, she'd gotten him into the med bay and run any and all tests she could think of, treating him to the same as Jay had recieved when he had first shown up. He was as he said he would be, completely different from his counterpart on this earth. The team's wariness eased somewhat when everything this guy had said was confirmed by Jay in a very tense exchange between the pair. But even so, they were cautious.

And though this man's focus seemed to be on finding and stopping Zoom, he worked with them, helped them where needed when meta human's posing a threat to this city and it's people posed a threat.

But as the days dragged by and fell into weeks, Caitlin began to notice things about him. A different side started to slowly appear other than the gruff, arrogant, confident, oppiniated man they had first met or as Cisco like to simply describe him, a dick. It was while they started working together that she first started to notice, as they engineered velocity-9 that she began to see the real Harry start to peek out. It seemed without the others around, he allowed himself to relax, he smiled, laughed and joked with her, talked more freely and she thinks now that was maybe when things had started to change for her. But with everything going on in their lives, Caitlin had choosen to ignore it, knowing that the timing was less that ideal to be thinking about that, so she'd pushed it aside. That was until yesterday when Harry had strolled into the cortex, backpack in place and announced that it was time to go home, that his plan to get Barry's help had failed.

For Caitlin, she felt her stomach drop at the thought of him leaving and before she really knew what she was doing she was moving around the centre console, words falling from her lips. Words that she hoped would convince him to stay, to stay here and help them what with Barry out of action after the attack from Zoom. It had been the best she could come up with and it was true, they did need his help but that wasn't the only reason she wanted him to stay, not really and yet she could have hardly revealed the real reason. It seemed to make no difference as he told her no, walking out of the room leaving her to deal with the team as they questioned her reasoning. She couldn't let him go, so she'd gone after him and tracked him done to that bar.

Sitting beside him at that bar, taking with him, her heart had ached because he still refused to stay. Caitlin could see how much he was hurting in regards to Jesse being held prisoner by Zoom. He was willing to do anything even if it meant risking his own life to get her back. She felt defeated at not being able to convince him that by working with them they could make it work. It wasn't until a off hand comment had made the crucial deference and a plan, sort of, was formed. He was staying, whatever happiness she had felt was quickly squashed by the events that followed next.

Grodd.

He was back and he'd take her prisoner. The whole time she'd been there though, she'd hadn't felt frightened, not really, because to Grodd, she was _good_, Caitlin was _kind_. The only time that fear had risen in her was when the door to the bell tower had opened and he'd stepped in. The dread that had filled her upon seeing that familiar yellow suit was overwhelming until he had turned to her and winked. For a spilt second she was confused until she realised that this wasn't Eobard in Harrison Wells' body, this was Harry, clad in the yellow suit. He'd stepped in, risking his life against a gigantic telephatic gorilla to save her. If this was some romantic novel where the hero comes charging in to the rescue, Caitlin's character would be swooning at the brave actions of this man. Instead all she had felt was fear, for him because if things went wrong, he could get hurt or worse... and it had. Harry had made the simple mistake of saying please and her heart had clenched painfully tight in her chest at seeing him thrown across the room like a rag doll.

Caitlin shakes her head, trying to push away the thoughts. It isn't doing her any favours dwelling on him or her feelings. He's safe, if a little battered around the edges and that is all what is really important. Her feelings for him were unimportant because there isn't anything to be done in about it. Harry has shown no sign of recipocating her feelings, not really. Sure there was the odd look she'd catch him throwing her way when he thought she wasn't paying attention and a few little other things she'd picked up on but nothing concrete.

Taking a sip of her tea, Caitlin steps into the cortex to find the room exactly how she'd left it... well almost. To her left, the light that had been off is now on in the med bay and Caitlin tenses for a fraction before her eyes settle on the man making his way around within the room. Of course, it would be him. It's as if her thoughts had summoned him forth. Making her way over to the room, she pauses in the doorway to lean against the frame, her eyes watch him as he stands in front of the bed, on it is a number of medical supplies that she easily recognises. Caitlin's just about to open her mouth to ask what's wrong when Harry lifts his t shirt up and over his head, dropping it onto the bed in front of him. Caitlin stills as her eyes take him in, seeing his upper body properly now that he's shirtless. Any other time she would have taken the time to admire his nakedness in greater detail but the doctor in her overrides the woman and concern floods her as she notices the stitches she'd done earlier has re-opened and blood is slowly running down his side. If that isn't enough, her eyes stray to his back only to widen at what they find. She has to bite back the gasp at the black and blue bruising that covers his upper body. It's quite bad. Which would explain his groan of pain when he'd removed his shirt just now.

Without thinking about it, she steps further into the room and places her mug down on the trolley beside the door. The sound of ceramic hitting metal alerts Harry of her presence and he turns slightly in her direction.

"Snow... I didn't realise anyone was still here."

"Obviously." Caitlin's eyes narrow at him then flickers back to his bruised body. "I was catching up on some work." She lifts her hand to point at him. "What's happened to your back? You never said you'd hurt it when I examined you earlier."

Harry shrugs without thinking then fails to hide the wince the movement causes. "It's nothing."

Caitlin easily waves away his words, moving closer to him. "It doesn't look like nothing. Your back is black and blue, Harry. You should have told me Grodd had hurt you worse than just your side."

Harry turns away from her to focused on the medical equipment spread out on the bed in front of him. "Like I said, it's fine. I'm fine and it wasn't from Grodd."

"It wasn't from Grodd?" She sees him shake his head. "Then what happened?"

Harry lets out a long suffering sigh. "Allen happened... He didn't have the best reaction to seeing me in that suit."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

Harry chuckles. "Why are you apologising? You weren't the one who slammed me into a concrete wall at super speed, which I wouldn't recommend by the way."

Caitlin shakes her head and leans around him to grab a clean pair of latex gloves from the box. Slipping them on, she looks up to find him watching her. "What?"

"Nothing." Harry gives a barely there shrug before dropped his eyes away from her, only to look back up sharply when she touches him, her fingers meeting the sensative skin at his back. "What are you doing?"

"Examining you." She immediately feels how tense he is at the contact. "Just relax."

"Easy for you to say," comes his muttered reply.

The pair let silence fall between them as Caitlin does as she said, examining his back. "Everything looks okay, just badly bruised."

Harry nods.

Without realising what she's doing, Caitlin slowly drags her gloved hand down his spine to come to rest at the small of his back. Their eyes meet and hold before Caitlin clears her throat and drops her eyes to his side that is still slowly bleeding. Moving away from him slightly, she picks up the supplies he'd gathered and motions with a jerk of her head at the bed. "Lie down for me and I'll sort out your side."

Without any complaint, Harry does as he's told and stretches out on the bed to wait for her to start. The silence that falls between them isn't uncomfortable, it's the opposite actually and Caitlin gets to work starting the same process as she had earlier that day. She can feel him watching her, the heavy weight of his gaze isn't unlike that of earlier except now it feels more, perhaps it's because they are without the distraction of the team crowded around. Maybe it feels more because they are conpletely alone in the building and her thoughts have been occupied by her feelings for him and is all rolling together. Either way she tries to concentrate on re-stitching the wound at his side. Another thing that is making this harder is the fact he's shirtless, whereas earlier he'd moved aside his clothing enough for her to treat him, now it's taking every ounce of willpower within her to stop her eyes from straying and taking him in, because he looks good, really good actually and she's only human.

Thankfully it doesn't take long to redo the stitches which for Caitlin is a good thing because she's starting to worry. Harry is overwhelming her being this close, the heat of his skin under her fingertips even through the latex gloves and his scent, his smell invades her senses. Caitlin worries she may be about to do something drastic like kiss him. So it's a relief when she places the pad over the wound and is able to take a step back away from him, lifting her eyes up to meet his, where she is unsurprised to discover him still watching her. "All done, try not to re-open these ones." Caitlin offered him a small smile as she takes off her gloves to place them in the tray along with the rest of the used supplies.

Harry returns her smile with small quirk of his lips and nods. He winces however when he sits up to swing his legs over the side of the bed but he makes no move to stand after doing so, instead he regards the woman in front of him. "Thank you, Snow."

Caitlin shrugs. "That's what I'm here for, to patch you guys up when you get your ass handed to you." She holds back the giggle at the look on his face.

Harry rolls his eyes at her teasing. "In my defence, I got my ass handed to me by a big ass gorilla, so I'd say the odds were against me on this one."

Caitlin laughs softly. "Okay, you can have that one." She concedes while holding up one finger. "Grodd did have a slight advantage." At the mention of the gigantic gorilla, Caitlin grows serious and she meets his gaze. "I wanted to thank you again, for what you did by rescuing me."

"You don't have to thank me, Snow." Harry waves away her words. "I was happy to help."

Caitlin shakes her head, her eyes sad as they drop down to his injured side. "But still, thank you Harry. Today could have had a whole other outcome if things had gone wrong, it's bad enough you got hurt but you could have died."

"You told me that we're a team right?" When she nods, he continues, "a team stands together, fights together. I'd make the same decision again, putting on that suit and coming for you." He sounds so sure of his actions that it's hard to find fault with his reasons.

But there's something in the way he's looking at her that makes her wonder if there's something more to his words, something he isn't saying. Feeling more brave than she imagined, she takes a chance. "Is that... was that the only reason? Because we're a team?"

Harry braces his hands onto the bed on either side of his legs, his eyes roam over her face pausing at her lips before moving back up to meet her pretty hazel gaze. He swallows hard, he really hadn't anticipated this turn of events when he'd come up to the med bay to treat himself. "I think we both know that it's more than that."

Caitlin feels like her heart has stopped in her chest at his words. Has he just admitted to feeling more? It sure sounded like it. "Why haven't you said anything before?"

Harry shrugs, barely lifting his shoulders and drop his eyes from hers. "At first I wasn't sure what this was and honestly Snow, I didn't think the odds were exactly in my favour. I'm the doppleganger of a man who you trusted, cared for and who betrayed you..." he pauses to lift a hand to run through his unruly hair, then meets her eyes. "But as time passed by and we worked together... I couldn't think about that, I needed-- I need to focus on capturing Zoom and getting Jesse back, not on my growing feelings for you. So I pushed them aside, until yesterday."

"When Grodd took me."

Harry nods in agreement to her words. "When you was taken it was like.... I couldn't fail again. First Jesse now you... I had to do something Snow..."

"So you put on the reverse Flash suit and strolled into Grodd's lair like you was walking into Jitters to grab some coffee."

"It was a good a plan as any." Harry tilts his head to offer her a smile. "It worked."

"Not without you getting hurt in the process!" She implores him to understand how much seeing him hurt, had hurt her. "You scared me to death, seeing you get flung across the room like that."

"It was worth it to get you back."

Silence falls between them as they stare at each other. Both trying to take in the change that seems to be happening between them.

Moving a step closer, Caitlin is just shy of pressing against his legs. "You should have told me. Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

"Pot, kettle." Harry smiles at her, a light chuckle escaping him. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I'm telling you now."

"Are you?" He challenges her back, his stunning azure eyes boring into her hazel ones.

Caitlin hears a frustrated sound escape her throat and her eyes narrow when he smirks at her. They could go round and round like this all night and going round in circles never gets anyone anywhere. So she pulls up more of that courage inside of her and moves, her hands finding his knees and she pushes them apart so she's able to settle between them. Once in position, Caitlin lifts her hands to cup his face, the thumb of her right hand grazes over his lower lip before she leans into him to take his mouth with her own.

Even though Harry saw what she was about to do, he still seems surprised that she actually has as he pauses.briefly before kissing her back, running his tongue along her lips slowly, deepening this kiss with a groan of appreciation when she opens her mouth to him. A tiny whimper escapes Caitlin when his tongue meets hers, his hands at her waist pull her more tightly into him. Her fingers tighten where their now curled into his hair as he starts to slow the kiss she had initiated. Pulling back, Harry rests his forehead against hers. "Caitlin..."

It's the first time he has ever said her name and she absolutely loves how it sounds falling from the lips she has just kissed. "Harry..." she mimicks playfully, tiltling her head to kiss him again quickly.

"The timing of this isn't ideal."

Caitlin lets out a soft sad sigh before pulling back from him slightly to be able to meet his startingly blue eyes. "I know but I'm here." She moves her hands to cup his face once more. "I'm here, with you, beside you every step of the way. So is the rest of the team. You don't have to do any of this alone Harry, we'll do this, we'll beat Zoom and we'll get Jesse back. I promise you, Harry. We will get her back." Caitlin's eyes fill as she looks at the man before her, so strong yet so fragile and she can see how close he is to losing control of his emotions as tears fill those stunning azure eyes of his. Leaning forward, she presses her lips to his ever so gently, trying to convey everything she feels to him, feels for him. Pulling back slightly, her lips hover over his. "Together, okay?"

Harry tips his head in acknowlegment of her words and kisses her before dropping his head into the crook of her neck. Letting out a shuddering breath, he nods and whispers "together" against her skin.

Caitlin smiles, happy to know he understands he isn't alone in this fight, that they could and would defeat Zoom, get Jesse back and move forward... Together.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This was written-- what feels like ages ago... hopefully you like it. Stay tuned for more Snowells, until next time ❤


End file.
